Families
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Ruffy and his father Ryo has married into the Portgas family. Ryo and Rouge are madly in love or at least that is what it seems. Luffy and Dragon are the new members real names and Dragon trick Rouge into thinking he was in love in order to get close to her son Ace, Luffy was made to come to sweeten the deal and complete fool them into thinking he was who he said he was.
1. Chapter 1

Monkey D Luffy blinks as he saw his new home, his new 'step-brother' was already outside the house looking miserable. Beside the seventeen old year was standing beside his mother who was waving happily at them.

Luffy slightly looking at his father from the corner of his eye, wondering why he married this woman. He had been living with his grandfather since as long as he could remember then suddenly his father came along and told Luffy he needed to live with him. After he explained that he was working as a spy and needed to get close to the woman's son who had dealing with the underground.

Monkey D Dragon or Portgas D Ryo as he was now known, of course his name before had not been Monkey since he was lying. 'Ryo' and Rouge met on the internet and the poor woman fell in love with the man. Luffy had gone through four weeks training on just how to lie right. At last he too could lie through his teeth, making the young man very unhappy.

However that lie meant that Luffy now had to call himself Portgas D Ruffy.

As the car came to a stop Luffy unclipped his seatbelt and climbed out the car. The woman came forward and rushed over to Dragon, leaping into his arms. Luffy felt his heart drop at the sight, he hated his father for doing such a thing. The woman was not to blame couldn't his father watch them from afar.

'No, they been doing that for years...' Luffy remembered his father saying, 'Portgas D Ace has connections since he was just ten years old or so they say... but how are these 'they'?'

"Ace!" His fathers voice broke him out of his thoughts, "You're looking well, it is nice to see you again! I hope we can get along!"

Luffy watches the older teen glare at the teen. Then even his new 'mother' glared at his father.

'Huh?' Luffy thinks as blinking, while his father was not looking Rouge had been glaring but it had been to quick to, 'Am I seeing things?'

"I'm sure you can get along with Ryo," Rouge spoke gently to her son, those eyes quickly softy as he gazed at his mother, "Please for my sake."

Ace let out a loud sigh as he closed his eyes, on opening them he glared at Dragon once more.

"Old man I'll be watching your back, if you were you." Ace says darkly with narrow eyes, "This happened far too fast! You th-"

"Ace!" Rogue said loudly stepping forwards and standing in between the pair, "Please..." she stressed out, reaching a hand out cupping his cheek, "Please just wait and see."

"Fine!" Ace spat out as he step out of reach from his mother's hand, "One wrong move and you're dead old man."

"Why would you want to marry us into this family?" Luffy suddenly asks his father with mild interest, the mother and son jumped and stared at Luffy, "If they want to kill us?"

"They don't want to kill us." Dragon says firmly as he frowns at his bored looking son, "It is just his greeting."

"Greeting?" The fourteen old year said frowning that matched Dragon's, "Can I greet my new teachers like that?"

"NO!" Dragon suddenly shouted then hissed out, "_Don't you dare_."

"Ryo!" Rouge said coming to them, "Who is this?!"

"Ah!" Dragon as he turned, "I never told you I had a son as well!"

"Oh come on!" Ace spat out coming over now, "You really want me to believe you suddenly have a son now! How dumb do you take me for?!"

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy snickered as he held his stomach slight, "Oi Ryo!" He grinned up unwilling to call him his father, "Can I answer that?"

"Ruffy..." Ryo sighed out as he rubbed his temple looking very tried suddenly. Then he turned to Rouge, "I'm sorry I never mention him... when you said you wanted to be a family, I thought this was my chance to do the same for Ruffy."

"Who is he?" Ace hisses out as he stares at the younger teen, "Why didn't you mention him before?"

"Because he didn't want to!" Luffy spoke out catching everyone's attention, including Dragon, "This man in a failure of a father. I hate him. I don't want to be here."

Everyone fell silence as they stare at the boy.

Dragon slapped out of it first and faced Rouge, "Please let's go inside and I'll explain in more detail."

"Yeah you do that." Luffy said as he turns on his heels and walks back to the car, "Like you can."

Ace was watching the younger frowning at the boy, he was confused now he had been so sure that Ryo was someone chasing other him and not his mother. If the man was really trying to wiggle his way in, wouldn't he be offering his mother the best side of himself and show himself a perfect father.

Luffy grabbed his backpack and looked out the corner of his eye, Rouge was walking toward the house back she was looking back, Ace was standing there also until he too started heading towards the house.

"Ruffy..." Dragon says with a sigh, "Come on."

Luffy quickly followed his father holding his backpack to his chest, they walked up a couple of steps and onto a porch, it was long wooden porch with a swing chair at the end. The house had a nice big door in the front and two large windows ever side.

Walking in there was a massive hallway with a staircase right in front of him, but against the wall. There was double doors in either side and down passed the stair at the end of the hallway was another single, door.

Luffy followed his father through the door on his right and came into a lovely living room which seemed to big just for two people. Ace and Rouge was no where in sight as he and his father flopped down on the four seater sofa.

Luffy glanced around he knew he was being watched, his father told that Ace planted camera all around the house. 'Creepy...' Luffy thinks as he looks around until he sees his father's frowning face.

"Why did you do that?" Dragon asks making Luffy frown, "Are you trying to show me up? You're doing a good job, I'm trying to make it up to you for not being there. Ruffy things don't work one side, if we are going to be a family again then you are going to have to help me up."

Luffy bowed his head while unashamed of with he did he really did not want to be here.

"I only told the truth..." Luffy mumbles out as he looks away with his whole body and found the doorway very interesting.

"I love Rouge." Ryo stated this fact as if he meant it, "I want to change for her. I want to be a good father to her son-"

"So for her son but not your own?" Luffy asks this was a real question from him, "Should I care? You only wanted me here to show what a good father you can be? But Ryo, you are not."

"Ruffy." Dragon slapped a vein popping out of his head, "I been through this with you many times."

Luffy blinks at this, this was the first time he ever said this. He tilts his head trying work out what to ask. Truthfully he did not mind much that his father was never around, he never even given it a second thought, his world went around his grandfather, Shanks, Makino and Dadan.

"I don't want to be here." Luffy said frowning with a pout crossing his arms over his chest and leaning into the seat, "You show up take me away from my home and friends, wanting to be a family for the sake of your new wife and son? I didn't even know you married anyone! And now you want me to be brother and son to people who clearly don't think much of you!"

"You noticed that?" Dragon said with a heavy sigh, "I think she is having second thoughts."

"No kidding." Luffy mutter as he rolled his eyes and sulked, "That Ace guy is right, it was too fast."

"I'm sorry..." Dragon says sadly as he sighed once more, "Ruffy...just you forgive me for leaving you alone."

"No." Luffy said as he sat up and looked him right in the eye, "I don't see you as my father, your just a sperm donor."

"Sperm donor...?" Dragon says as he raised his eyebrows, he did not think his fourteen year old son would come out with something like that.

"I heard Dadan saying that...she had that a lot..." Luffy said with a little laugh, "Mmmm..."

Dragon laughed at this, Luffy blinks and joins in.

"Dadan...? She was your adopted mother yes? The one my father left you with?" Dragon asks as he smile to his son.

"Yeah," Luffy said cheering not, "Dadan is great! I love grandpa, but I like staying with Dadan better! Can I go home now?"

"No." Dragon said firmly giving Luffy a pointed look, "This is your home now, Rouge is your mother and Ace your brother. Please try and be a good son to my wife."

"I-" Luffy began but stopped as Dragon glanced over his shoulder and looked at the doorway. Turning he saw Rouge smiling at both of them.

"Ryo and … Ruffy wasn't it...Dinner will be ready at seven," Rouge said as she looked between the part. Ryo stood up and walked to her, smiling he kissed her fully on the lips.

"Gross they're kissing!" Luffy cries out as he covers in eyes over with his hands but was laughing.

"How old are you?" Ace asks causing the younger to jump. When had he come in and gotten beside him?

"Fourteen." Luffy says blinking owlishly up at him.

"Welcome to the family I guess..." Ace says with an annoyed sigh. Luffy jumps up suddenly making Ace startle, he hugged the other boy around the middle and placed his head on the older's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ruffy!" Luffy says as he rubs his head against Ace freaking him out, "I like hugs! Music! Sailing! And eating meat! Shishishishi!"

"er..." Ace says looking down at the boy with his arms raised, he looked up at his mother and then back down to his new brother, "I'm Ace...nice to meet you too..."

Rouge laughed into her hand and letting go of Dragon she came forward and wrapped her arms around both Luffy and Ace.

"Welcome to the family Ruffy." Rouge says to Luffy as she smiles kindly down at the boy's one eye that he was showing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Monkey D Luffy or rather Portgas D Ruffy, blinks as he glances around at his surrounding. He was in a warehouse of some sort, an abandoned warehouse, it was fallen to pieces and the smell of damp and ground was everywhere.

Luffy moves to sit up and turned to glance over his shoulder, his arms were tied behind his back at his wrists. It was a poor work, he been training since his childhood and getting out of tied ropes was one of the things he learnt. He wriggles slightly the hard ropes cut into his flesh but still he carries on, he was used to pain. Thanks to his grandfather he could cut off the feelings in his mind, numbing him and making him put up with almost anything.

The ropes dropped to the ground and he quickly got to his feet and turned around on the spot; as he did blood dripped off the ends of his fingers. Birds were heard outside the building but nothing else, he had no idea how long he was sleeping to know if he was still in the city.

Dully he began to walk, the place had old rusted machines over to one side, rotten boxes was piles on the other. Roots and vines had grown but the things that was there, making some things unrecognisable.

Luffy stops. Gazing over to some metal stairs leaning up to a hanging room to one side of the walls, notices there the vines and plant life that been rip and thrown to the ground. Walking towards he thinks he hears voices however he was not sure.

Frowning deeply he hurries over, the first thing he should have been was to get help from a adult or the police. Luffy felt that he could take on any adult himself, he was his grandfather's grandson after all and this kind of thing was what he had trained.

Carefully he climbed the stairs using his hands as he kneed low to them and slowly moved up. As he reached the landed he notices there was more rooms, it went on the length of the wall; it was the nearest room that he indeed heard voices.

Luffy glared as he kept himself low to the landing, the room that large windows. One above was cracked, this was where the sound was escaping from. Stopping he slowly lifts himself and peeks inside. What he sees shocks him.

There was Ace tied up, he was being held up by two men behind him and three other men were kneeing in front of him. He was wearing only his trousers, his chest, arms and face was covered in bruises. One men was touching his stomach laughing as did, another was holding a phone up high seemingly records all that they were doing.

Luffy hears a sound and turning his sees a blonde who's hair reminded him of pineapple; he too was tried with his hands behind his back. Whatever they tied him up with, it was not rope because it was far to easy to get out of the way their done Luffy's.

Luffy jerks his head back to Ace as he kicks out at one hitting him in the gut; he smiles at his new brother, pleased that he was fighting back even with the odds against him. The smile quickly faded as another came out smacked the older teen right around the face causing his head to turn with the force.

Surprisingly Luffy felt a growl at the back of his throat, he had only known the older for a week but he found that he liked him, even if the other did not like him back. Something snapped inside Luffy's brain when the men pushed Ace down to the ground, one licked the side of Ace's face and at last the freckled teen looked worried, also he began to shake all over as he came to realize that there was nothing that he could do to stop what was about to happen.

Luffy stood and marched to the door, lifting one feet up he kicked it as hard as he could; the old door broke off of it's hinges and sailed across the room. Dust covered Luffy hiding him from their view at first. As the dust cleared he slowly stepped forwards, trails of dust followed his form as he completely moved into the room glaring at the men.

"RUFFY!?" Ace cries out in shock as his eyes widen, he was the last person he thought would be behind the door.

"So the little boy woke up?" A tall man said as he stood and grinned at the younger, showing off yellow and broken teeth.

"I forgot about him!" Another said as he laughed loudly standing as well.

"What's Ruffy doing here?" Ace demanded as voice seemed to echo out of the room and over the warehouse.

"This little boy showed up after we caught you," The first man said as the others laughed, "We did not think he had any connection with you...but guess we were wrong."

Ace bite down on his lip at the man's words, turning to look at his new brother he saw that the younger teen was slowly moving towards the group, his face was down slightly but he could sees the rage there.

'Why be angry for me?' Ace thinks as he watches the smaller teen, 'After all what I done to him this week?!' he bite down hard, "Ruffy! Run away!"

Luffy stops dead. The two men come closer.

"What do you think you're doing to my brother?" Luffy hisses out darkly as he raises his head and show that his face fully, a small vein ran down one side of his temple.

"Brother?" The tall man laughed as he turned to grin at his mates, which was a mistake. Luffy darted forward and leaped into the air bringing his knees up under him, while he was in the air he bought out one leg and spin it around just as he reached the man; his foot hooked the man's neck and he was sent flying.

Luffy landed kneed to the ground. Slowly he glances towards the next man, his mouth had dropped open and he was staring at his fallen friend who was clearly out cold.

"You dare touch _my_ brother?" Luffy hisses from his spot on the floor and slowly he stands, he faces the one before him. Somewhere in his mind's eye he was seeing someone else, a person he once called his brother; he was using that he fuel his lie. Something that he was taught while training for this mission.

Luffy watches as the man reaches in his pocket and ran at him screaming, at the last minute he pulls out a knife and aimed for the teen's heart. Luffy never moved, instead he let the knife go right through his left hand protecting his heart. With his right hand he punches out at the man's face so hard that teeth came out.

The three men on the ground now jumped back and the last one that was still in front of Ace pulls out a gun from his inside pocket and fires. Luffy leans slightly but once again takes a hit, this time one his right shoulder; the bullet going into his flesh caused him back slightly but before the man could fire again he was in front with his leg up in the air preparing for a kick.

The gun was sent scraping along the floor to the pineapple headed man, who just stared at it for a moment. Luffy did not pay any attention to this, he kicked out at the man's legs making him stubble, as he did he kicked upwards catching the man under his chin and sending him backwards.

The other to man had not made a long and now that he was closer Luffy could see that they were both young, about the same age as Ace was. The one closest to Luffy backed away and then made a run for the door, while the other ran at him while holding up his fist; the older teen however was running towards Luffy with his eyes closed.

Luffy quickly grabs the knife hands and rips in out, then turning sideways he hit out at the older teen using his own running speed against him rather than putting much power into his hurt hand. Luffy had hit the other teen right under his rib care in the centre, he double over and throw up all over the ground, then rolled up into a ball.

Luffy turns to Ace and moves around the fallen person, then looks down at his with dead eyes, the older was still shaking. Dropping down Luffy wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him close.

"Ace. Ace my brother." Luffy says in a dull lifeless voice, he closes his eyes and continues to tell himself that this was his brother and that he loved this person. This was the reason for helping, for saving him.

"Why are you here?" Ace breaths out in a low voice, he leaned against Luffy.

"I was following you," Luffy tells him as he pulls away a little, "Remember I asked for you to show me where the game centre was. You never came."

"Sorry." Ace says with a sigh as he drops his head on Luffy's shoulder, "Sorry." Ten minutes they stayed like that and the men around them began to waken. Also there was the sound of many feet running.

"**_ACE_**!" A loud voice shouted and both teens glanced around to see a group of men storming into the room. The stopped and stared at the scene. Then glared at Luffy, their raised their guns to him.

"Lower them!" Barked the blonde from the wall, "That kid saved Ace, yoi!"

Luffy blinks at the men, they seemed to be on Ace's side. But he could not help himself as he growls darkly as they come near, he wrapped his arms around Ace more pulling his head to his chest.

"We're his friend," The blonde said as he was finally freed, "No need to fear, yoi."

Luffy nods slightly then allows himself to fall into a deep sleep as blood lost began to take hold of him. He could hear Ace's voice shouting at him as he closed his eyes.

'What a day...' Luffy thinks numbly, he never even dreamed that Ace could be kidnapped like this. After the group of men knocked him out from before, Luffy had rushed to his aid but did not see some more and also gotten knocked out. '…...oh well...at least Ace is save...'


End file.
